Quand l'histoire se répète
by Dobbie
Summary: Drago Malefoy a quitté Poudlard depuis trois ans. Sa vie est enfin redevenu stable,il étudi la médicomagie. Mais que ce passe-t-il quand son sombre passé le ratrappe, et que seul Harry Potter peu le comprendre et l'aider? Slash Harry Drago
1. Prologue

**Discmailer :** Bon alors tout le monde est au courant, mais je le met quand même, aucun persos de cette fic ne m'appartiennent. C'est notre cher J K Rowling qui à crée Harry et Drago à notre plus grand bonheur.

**Titre :** Quand l'histoire se répète.

**Rating :** PG pour l'instant (peut être R ou PG 13 dans quelques chapitres)

**Résumé :** Drago Malefoy fait des études en médicomagie. Mais que ce passera-t-il quand son sombre passé le rattrapera, et qu'il devra demander de l'aide à Harry Potter ? Slash HP/DM

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou tout le monde ! Alors voilà, c'est mon tout premier slash ! Le prologue est assez cours. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que cette histoire me trotte dans la tête, que j'avais hâte de la mettre ici ! J'espère que ce petit début vous plaira !Bonne lecture !

_Prologue_

Drago Malefoy, jeune homme de 21 ans poussa la lourde porte qui de Ste Mangouste, et se retrouva enfin à l'extérieur. Il inspira un grand bol d'air frais, avant de s'éloigner du bâtiment. La nuit avait été longue, et il commençait à fatiguer. Mais il n'était pas pressé de rentrer chez lui pour autant. Il aimait marcher la nuit, dans les rues désertes de Londres, seul. Il aimait cette solitude, et c'est pour cela qu'à chaque fois qu'il quittait le travail dans la nuit, il rentrait chez lui à pied. Bien sur, il aurait pu transplanner, il serais aller se coucher plus tôt, mais il avait besoin de marcher seul, en ne pensant à rien, observant la ville s'éveiller peu à peu. Au bout d'une bonne demi heure, le jeune blond s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle très mal éclairé, et s'arrêta devant une petite maison. Il sortit les clefs de sa cape, et ouvrit la porte. Il entra dans un petit hall sombre puis rentra dans le salon qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Seul un feu de cheminé éclairait la pièce aux couleurs verts et rouge très accueillantes.

Drago s'arrêta brusquement au centre du salon. Il fit un tour complet sur lui même, scrutant chaque recoins sombre. Tout les jours, il rentrait à la même heure, s'allongeait sur le canapé du salon, et fixais les flammes de la cheminée, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment tout seuls. Mais ce matin là, il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir. Il se sentait mal à l'aise depuis qu'il était rentré dans la maison, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et la désagréable sensation d'être épié. Il se dirigea vers la table base, et pris entre ses mains le parchemin qui y était posé. Il le déplia, et le lu.

Affaire urgente à régler, je rentre dès que possible. En cas de problème tu sais ou aller

S.R

Il jeta la lettre dans la cheminée, et la regarda se consumer au cœur des flammes. Ca faisait deux ans que Voldemort avait été vaincu, et deux ans qu'il n'avait plus vu ce mot poser sur cette table. Ce mot qu'il connaisait par cœur, et qui signifiait qu' « il » était parti en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Après la chute de leur maître, seul quelques mangemorts avaient réussi à échapper à la justice magique, et aucun d'eux n'avait osé attaqué à nouveau des moldus. Et si ce matin Severus Rogue avait été appelé par l'Ordre du Phénix, ça signifiait que des mangemorts avaient été repérés. Cela n'indiquait rien de bon à Drago, qui frissonna en ressentant à nouveau le malaise qui l'avait prit en entrant.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Tout ses horribles souvenirs qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui même, ceux là même qui avaient provoqués la plus part de ses cauchemars. Il retira sa cape, puis lentement, il remonta la manche de bras gauche. Les yeux toujours clos, il passa son autre main sur son bras. Il eu un frisson, lorsqu'il « la » senti sous ses doigts. Cette marque qui avait fait de lui un meurtrier. Il fronça les sourcil, et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il ne devait pas penser à ça, surtout pas maintenant, qu'il avait enfin réussit à reprendre sa vie en main. Il ne faisait plus de cauchemars, il avait repris ses études, et il ne lui restait plus que deux ans pour atteindre son but, devenir médicomage.

Ses yeux qui jusqu'à maintenant fixaient le feu, dérivèrent sur son avant bras nu. Il eut un haut le cœur en voyant le tatouage sombre sur sa peau pâle. Combien de fois avait il vu la marque des ténèbres envahir le ciel alors qu'il était mangemort ? Il n'arrivait plus à s'en rappeler. Il les avait pourtant toutes comptés, ses fois ou il avait vu des innocents mourir, et ceux à qui il avait abrégé leur souffrance, en se disant à chaque fois que c'était la dernière fois. En pensant chaque qu'il avait enfin donné assez d'infos à Dumbledore pour qu'il détruise le « maître ».

Pendant les deux longues années qu'avaient durées la guerre, il n'avait été qu'un pion sur l'échiquier de Dumbledore. « comme Harry Potter » pensa-t-il, avant de se replonger dans ses sombres souvenirs. Il aurait mieux fait de partir loin, de ne prendre partie pour aucun des deux camps, comme il l'avait décider au départ. Mais. Il avait alors demandé de l'aide à Sevérus, et il était devenu membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, dans la plus grande discrétion. Seul le professeur Dumbledore, Rogue et Remus Lupin étaient au courant.

Durant ses deux dernières années à Poudlard, il avait passé beaucoup de ses nuits en dehors du château, en compagnie des mangemorts. A 16 ans, il avait vu des choses atroces, que personne ne devrait jamais voir. Mais il s'en était sorti, heureusement que Severus l'avait soutenu. Et si il y a bien une chose qu'il regrettait, c'est de ne pas avoir participer à « l'ultime combat ». Il avait fait une erreur, qui avait faillit lui être fatale. Et au dernier moment, Voldemort et Lucius Malefoy avaient compris son petit manège, et Rogue avait préféré le cacher, sachant que la fin de la guerre approchait.

Il en était là de sa réflexion quand la réalité le frappa. Une seul personne encore vivante, et faisant parti du camp adverse était au courant de sa trahison. Jusqu'à maintenant, il croupissait en prison, il avait du avoir le temps de préparer sa vengeance.« Il » était là, dans cette pièce, tout près de lui. « Il » avait du s'échapper d'Azkaban dans la nuit, sinon la nouvelle aurait déjà parut dans la gazette du sorcier.

- Père, murmura Drago.

Il n'avait rien de plus à dire, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Il prit sa baguette entre ses mains, et la serra de toutes ses forces. Il se retourna brusquement lorsque une voix froide et cassante s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Je te pensais plus vif d'esprit Drago ! Je pensais que tu sentirais ma présence à l'instant ou tu rentrerais. Je vois que je t'ai surestimé.

Drago plissa des yeux, pour voir la fine silhouette de Lucius Malefoy s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Il recula brusquement, quand il vit enfin le visage de son père. Ses traits étaient tirés, mais un sourire malfaisant étirait sa bouche. Le jeune homme recula encore, en voyant la lueur de démence qui dansait dans ses yeux. Il inspira profondément, avant de reprendre la parole, d'une voix forte, mais quelque peux tremblante.

- Pourquoi est tu venu de ici ?

- Pourquoi ? Aurais tu oublier, ce que tu nous a fait, au « maître », et à notre famille, tu nous as trahi ! Tu as déshonoré notre sang !

Drago n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que déjà Lucius lui lançait un « expéliarmus ». Il fut projeté en arrière ; et heurta violemment le mur. En se relevant, il s'aperçu que sa baguette lui avait échappé des mains. Il la trouva, a une dizaine de mètres de lui. Mais quand il voulu s'en approché, Lucius le plaqua contre le mur froid. Il déglutit bruyamment, en sentant la main de son père se serrer autour de sa gorge. Il se sentit alors soulevé de terre, et atterrit durement sur le sol. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour essayer d'enlever le sang qui coulait sur son visage, mais en vain. D'un revers de la main, il s'essuya le visage, au moment ou Lucius sortait un petit poignard de sa poche.

Il voulu bouger, esquiver le poignard qui se dirigeait vers lui, mais il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, il était terrifié. Il ferma alors les yeux, attendant de sentir une forte douleur au ventre. Mais ce n'est pas là qu'elle vint. La lame s'enfonça encore et encore dans son bras gauche. Il poussa un cri de douleur, qui se répercuta sur les murs de la pièce, et sentit que son père l'avait lâché. Il risqua un regard, vers lui, laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue. Lucius le regardait, plus souriant que jamais, tout en enfonçant la lame dans le ventre de son fils. Drago hurla, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il avait tellement mal. Il ne voulait pas mourir, non pas maintenant. Il laissa à nouveau quelques larmes couler. Il tourna la tête, pour ne pas donner le plaisir à Lucius de voir son visage défiguré par la souffrance et la peur. C'est là qu'il la vit, sa baguette, à quelques centimètres de lui. Sans plus réfléchir, il s'en saisit, et transplana.

Ca y est, il y était. Il n'était venu ici qu'une seul fois, pour voir Dumbledore. Cette vieille maison qui avait appartenu à des membres de sa famille, appartenait maintenant à Harry Potter. Pourquoi Rogue ne lui avait pas plutôt demander d'aller chez Remus en cas de problème. Son ventre lui faisait de plus en plus mal, et sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Il frappa à la porte de toutes les forces qui lui restait. Il chancela, ets'éffondra contre la porte qui s'ouvrait.


	2. 12, squard grimmaurd

**Discmailer :** Bon alors tout le monde est au courant, mais je le met quand même, aucun persos de cette fic ne m'appartiennent. C'est notre cher J K Rowling qui à crée Harry et Drago à notre plus grand bonheur.

**Titre :** Quand l'histoire se répète.

**Rating :** PG pour l'instant (peut être R ou PG 13 dans quelques chapitres)

**RARs**

Sélène : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaît toujours ! BiZouX

Onarluca : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier ! Bisous

Minimay : Contente que ça te plaise ! C'est vrai que l'histoire est un peu triste, mais tu verras, ça ne durera pas ! Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! Bize

aLiNoU : Merci ! j'espère que tu aime toujours mon histoire !Kiss

BlackNemesis : Coucou !Je te souhaite aussi une très bonne année 2005 ! Peine d'inspirations, de reviews….J'était ravi quand j'ai lu ta review ! Tu sais j'adore toutes tes histoires sans exceptions, et ça me flatte tout ce que tu m'as dit !Tu sais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire le passage avec Lucius ! J'était toute triste de faire souffrir Drago !Je suis contente que le début te plaise, et j'espère que la suite te plaît toujours !Kiss

Leviathoune : Coucou toi !Pauvre Drago quand même il a beaucoup souffert, et ce n'est pas fini ! Mais tu as raison, Harry seras là pour le réconforter ! J'ai d'inspiration, je pense que les chapitres devraient arriver assez vite, enfin j'espère !Tu as raison en fait, je vais attendre d'avoir fini cette fic pour en écrire une autre. Je ferais peut être juste un petit one-shot, on verra.Bisous ma levia !

_Chapitre 1 : 12, squard Grimmaurd_

Harry Potter et Severus Rogue venaient de transplanner dans la cuisine du 12, squard Grimmaurd. Ils trouvèrent Remus Lupin assis à la table, les yeux perdu dans sa tasse de café. Il ne les avait pas entendu arrivé, car il sursauta violemment quand Severus et Harry vinrent s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il releva la tête, et déplaça son regard du visage insondable du professeur de potion, au regard sombre du jeune auror. Il resta un instant comme cela, les regardant tour à tour, attendant que l'un d'eux lui raconte ce qui c'était passé, pour que les membres de l'ordre du phénix soient à nouveau appelés en mission.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, et prit la parole, d'une voix tremblante :

-Nous …., on a…. trouvé le corps de Crabbe dans une forêt de Prés-au-Lard.

Il ferma les yeux, et déglutit, repassant dans sa tête les images du corps mutilé et ensanglanté qu'ils avaient découvert. L'agresseur avait utilisé une arme blanche, de telle façon que l'on aurait pu croire à l'œuvre d'un moldu. Mais quelque chose clochait avec cette hypothèse, l'avant bras ou devait se trouver la marque des ténèbres de Crabbe senior avait été lacéré, et sa baguette avait disparu. Il en était la de ses réflexions lorsque Remus prit enfin la parole, bien décidé à dévier la conversation, pour leur éviter de ruminer sur ce meurtre.

-Bon sang ! J'aurais du venir avec vous, mais Nymph' m'a retenu.

Harry sourit à cet aveux. Remus et Thonks étaient mariés depuis deux ans. Ils se disputaient sans arrêt, tout comme Ron et Hermione. Et depuis que Nymphadora était enceinte, elle s'amusait à faire tourner son mari en bourrique.

-Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'as encore fait le coup des contractions. Dit Severus d'un ton railleur.

Remus baissa à nouveau les yeux dans sa tasse de café, sous les rires moqueurs des deux hommes. Sa femme était une trop bonne comédienne, et lui peut être trop protecteur. Alors à chaque fois qu'elle feintait de sentir une contraction, il restait avec elle, en attendant une autre, prêt pour partir à Ste Mangouste. Il faut dire que la grossesse touchait à sa fin, et il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir tenir son petit bout de chou dans les bras.

Un petit hibou brun rentra dans la cuisine par la fenêtre entrebaîllée, et se posa sur la table, en face d'Harry. Il tendit vers lui la patte à laquelle se trouvait une petite bourse en cuire. Le jeune homme y déposa quelque mornilles et détacha le journal de l'autre patte, pour laisser l'animal repartir.

Harry déplia lentement le journal, et regarda la première page. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il vit la photo, et le gros titre qu'il l'accompagnait.

Lucius Malefoy s'échappe à nouveau d'Azkaban.

Il posa le journal sur la table, pour que les deux hommes puissent lire à leur tour cette nouvelle. Le titre raisonnait dans sa tête, puis il repensa à Crabbe, et l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé. Il fit les liens entre les deux, et émis une hypothèse silencieuse. Lucius Malefoy était certainement l'auteur de ce crime. C'est pour ça que la baguette de la victime n'avait pas été retrouvé. Il en avait besoin, puisqu'on avait brisé la sienne lors de son incarcération. Mais pourquoi attaquer un autre mangemort ?

Remus prit le journal dans ses mains. Au fur et a mesure qu'il lisait l'article, il blêmissait. Severus qui le fixait, se leva et vint se placer derrière lui. Il se pencha sur son épaule, et il ne put lire que le titre, avant que Remus ne repose le journal.

Rogue s'était redressé, mais il n'écoutait plus se qui ce passait autour de lui. La seul chose qu'il entendait étaient ses mots, qui s'entrechoquaient violemment dans sa tête pour former une phrase. La phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre. Le corps de Crabbe, maintenant tout devenais plus clair. Lucius les avait attiré là-bas, pour les détourner d'autre chose.

-Drago.

Ce fut la seul chose qu'il réussit à prononcer. Drago courrait un grave danger, si jamais son père le retrouvait, il risquait de….. La main de Lupin posée sur son épaule, et le regard interrogateur d'Harry le firent sortir de sa torpeur.

-Il est en sécurité chez toi. Et si il a un problème, il viendra immédiatement ici comme tu lui a dit.

Les mots rassurants de Remus n'eurent aucun effet sur Severus. Dans ses yeux, la peur avait fait place à une sourde colère. Il devait protéger son filleul, et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite, peut-être était-il déjà trop tard. Il secoua vivement la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à ça.

-Je vais voir si il est à la maison, s'il n'y est pas, alors je le chercherais, jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve. Dit-il d'un ton déterminé.

-SEVERUS NON! Hurla Remus.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, il avait déjà transplanner. Si jamais il ne retrouvait pas Drago, il chercherait Lucius, il le savait. C'était du pur suicide. Lupin espérait de tout cœur que Rogue retrouve Drago paisiblement endormi dans son lit.

-Remus qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Harry un peu désorienté.

-Ecoute Harry c'est une très longue histoire et…..

-J'ai tout mon temps.

Remus inspira profondément, et bu son café d'une seul traite. La journée avait très mal commencé, et elle promettait d'être longue. Il regardait Harry s'impatienter, sautillant d'une jambe sur l'autre, quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui pouvait bien sonner chez lui à cette heure si. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers le hall, et ouvrit la porte.

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait. Il sentit une masse tomber sur lui, le faisant tomber en arrière. Une fois à terre, il essaya de se redresser en vain. La « masse » qui était maintenant sur lui était en fait un corps inerte. Un frisson parcouru son échine, alors qu'il déposait doucement le corps à côté de lui, et qu'il découvrit le visage tuméfié de Drago Malefoy. Il poussa un cri d'effroi, qui attira Remus.

Ce denier ce précipita vers le jeune homme allongé au sol, et porta sa main à son cou. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit un faible pou sous ses doigts. Il réfléchi à toute vitesse, il était impossible de l'emmener à Ste Mangouste, un déplacement par voix magique pourrait lui être fatale. Un nom traversa son esprit, Jack Maley. C'était un medico mage très proche de Drago. Avec un peu de chance, il le trouverait à Ste Mangouste. Il se redressa, pour faire face à Harry. Le jeune homme avait l'air totalement perdu, et au moins aussi inquiet que lui. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer.

-Je vais chercher un medico mage. Emmène Drago dans une chambre, sans utiliser de magie, son corps ne le supporterait pas.

Sur ses derniers mots, il transplana. Laissant Harry seul, avec son ancien ennemi. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour le porter jusqu'au premier étage. Il devait mesurer environ 1m80, bien qu'il ne soit pas gros, il devait peser un poids correct. Les escalier n'était pas si grand que ça, il allait y arriver. Pour commencer, il devait refermer la porte d'entrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, pour être sur qu'aucun passant ne les ai vu.

Il se pencha au dessus de Drago, et passa un bras sous sa nuque tandis que l'autre se plaçait sous ses genoux. Il se redressa lentement, pour ne pas tomber. Le blond était plus léger qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il marchait très lentement, de peur de tomber, et de le blesser encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Harry commença à monter les marches, l'une après l'autre, toujours aussi lentement. Il ne voyait pas ou il mettait les pieds, si bien qu'à l'avant dernière marche, son pied se posa dans le vide. Son dos se cambra, et il cru qu'il allait tomber. Mais à la dernière seconde, son pied se posa sur la marche, et son corps se stabilisa. Il s'immobilisa un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Il entendait son cœur battre la chamade contre ses tempes. Il n'avait plus que deux marches à monter, et ce serais fini. Il fini donc de monter l'escalier, et rentra dans la chambre qui se trouvait sur sa gauche.

Il entra dans la pièce, et s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, ou se trouvait un grand lit à baldaquin. D'un revers de main, il écarta les voiles qui encadraient le lit, et déposa Drago sur les draps bleus. Il alla au fond de la chambre, et prit une chaise, qu'il mit à côté du lit. Il attacha les voiles, au bois du lit, et s'assit. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur le corps pâle, coloré par de longues traînées de sang. Jamais Drago Malefoy ne lui avait paru si fragile qu'en cet instant. Mais que lui était-il arrivé, pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil. Son torse se soulevait très lentement, sa respiration était de moins en moins régulière. Harry espérait que le médico mage ne tarderait plus à arriver. L'état du jeune blond empirait de seconde en seconde. Quand il vit son corps trembler, il se releva, et remonta lentement la couverture sur lui. Il s'arrêta en voyant son avant bras gauche. On distinguait sous les multiples plaies béantes un tatouage, la marque des ténèbres.

Harry plaqua une main sur sa bouche, effrayé. L'état de son bras était le même que celui de Crabbe. C'était l'œuvre de Lucius Malefoy. Il poussa un juron. Comment un père pouvait-il faire cela à son enfant ? C'était une partie de lui, de sa chair, de son sang, n'avait-il jamais aimé sa progéniture ?

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Remus Lupin, et un jeune homme au cheveux bruns très mal coiffé arrivèrent en courrant dans la chambre. Le jeune homme, qui devait être Jack devint livide, quand il vit l'état de son ami. Il sortit sa baguette d'un geste brusque, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Harry de l'autre côté du lit.

-Pourriez vous sortir s'il vous plaît.

La voix était froide, et le ton employé très froid. Harry sortit alors de la pièce, accompagné de Remus. Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine, et s'assirent face à face. L'ancien professeur de Poudlard regardait fixement ses mains, il paraissait très mal à l'aise.

-Veux tu un café ? demanda-t-il pour démarrer la conversation.

-Non merci, je veux juste que tu m'explique.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il lui raconta tout, depuis que Drago était devenu membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, jusqu'à ce matin, en passant par le jour ou Lucius et Voldemort avaient découvert sa trahison, et bien d'autres choses encore.

Harry mit un certain temps à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait toujours cru que Malefoy était le mangemort le plus obéissant. Il avait toujours revendiquer son sang pur, et son dégoût pour les moldus et les sang-mêlées. Alors pourquoi avait-il changé de camp. Il posa sa tête sur la table, et ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, de comprendre.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil l'éblouit. Il se frotta les yeux, et s'étira. Il regarda sa montre, les aiguilles affichaient dix heure trente. Il poussa un juron, il s'était assoupi.

-Harry combien de fois t'ai je dit de ne pas jurer ?

-Désolé Rem' ! Il est toujours là-haut le médico mage ?

-Non, il est reparti il y a une heure. Il a réussi à refermer toutes les blessures de Drago, mais il gardera une cicatrice sur le ventre. D'après Jack, il a quelques côtes cassées, mais il ne peut rien y faire. Il a juste prescris une potion anti-douleur. Si il n'y a pas de complications, il reviendras la semaine prochaine.

-Il va s'en sortir alors !

-Oui, mais il faut le surveiller, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Justement, je venais te chercher pour que tu y aille. Tu sais je n'aime pas laisser Nymph' seul en ce moment.

-Je comprend, vas y. Je vais le surveiller.

-Je repasserais ce soir pour voir si tout vas bien.

Harry retourna à nouveau dans la chambre d'amis, et s'assit sur la chaise près du lit. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et soupira. Ses deux semaines de vacances promettaient d'être très peu reposantes.

**N'hesitez pas à passer par la case review!Bisous, et à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!**


	3. l'ange déchu

**Discmailer :** Bon alors tout le monde est au courant, mais je le met quand même, aucun persos de cette fic ne m'appartiennent. C'est notre cher J K Rowling qui à crée Harry et Drago à notre plus grand bonheur.

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou ! Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je sais, ils sont très cours mes chapitres, mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux. Ben euh voilà, c'est tout, alors bonne lecture !

**RARs**

Merci à Onarcula et aLiNoU.

Lexy-Kun : Wouaou ! T'as reviews m'a fait super plaisir ! C'est la première fois que j'en ai une aussi longue ! En plus, tu as trouvé pas mal de chose. J'aime beaucoup le couple Thonks/Lupin aussi, ils sont chou ! Et ils vont bientôt être parents dans cette histoire ! C'est la première fois que je fait souffrir un perso dans une fic, et c'est vrai que ça m'a déprimé ! Surtout que c'était Drago ! Et il a pas fini d'en voir ! Pour Rogue et Drago, j'ai fait exprès de laisser planer le doute sur leur relation ! Ils sont très proches, mais c'est tout. J'en parle un peu dans ce chapitre. Dumbledore est un manipulateur ! Oui c'est ce que je pense ! Et dans ma fic, Drago le pense aussi, mais pas Harry évidemment stupide griffondor, lol ! Oui c'est exactement ça, en devenant medico mage, Drago veut se racheter de tout le mal qu'il a pu faire. Il a beaucoup souffert pendant la guerre, parce qu'il a du aller du côté de Voldemort. Pour aider Dumbledore certes, mais ça n'empêche qu'il a du tuer des innocents. Justement, il regrette de ne pas avoir participé à la grande bataille car il a l'impression d'avoir été lâche, d'avoir fuit, pour se protéger, au lieu d'affronter le mangemorts en face. Crabbe était un espion, en fait, j'avais besoin d'un troisième espion, je sais dit comme ça sa gâche tout. Azkaban à ramolli le cerveau de Lucius ! Il veut se venger à tout prix de la trahison de son fils. Il utilise une arme blanche, parce que quand il attaque crabbe il n'a pas de baguette, et il trouve le poignard chez lui. Et puis il veut faire souffrir ses victimes. Un avada Kedavra , c'est trop facile. Sinon, voldemort est bien mort, mais oh la bourd que j'ai faite ! J'avais oublié que la marque des ténèbres devait disparaître, je suis vraiment nul ! On aura des nouvelles de Rogue que dans quelques chapitres. Je vais vous faire attendre un petit peu !Pour ce qui est de la réaction d'Harry, et celle du médicomage, tu comprendras dans ce chapitre. Je te remerci beaucoup pour cette superbe reviews ! BiZouX.

BlackNémesis : Coucou ! T'es même un peu trop gentille pour Lucius ! Moi je lui tordrait bien le cou. Comment peut-il faire ça à son fils ? Comme dirait Lexy-Kun, Azkaban lui a mangé le cerveau ! Et oui, Crabbe était un espion pour l'ordre, qui l'eu cru ? Moi aussi, je trouve que Remus et Thonks font un joli petit couple ! T'as raison de crier prudence pour Severus ! lol ! Mais tu en sauras plus dans deux ou trois chapitres ! Kiss

_Chapitre 2 : L'ange déchu_

Harry avait passé toute la journée assis sur cette chaise, au beau milieu de la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était 19 h 30. Il poussa un soupir. Il avait passé neuf heures au pied du lit ou reposait Drago, et il n'y avait eu aucune amélioration. Au moindre de ses mouvements, il avait retenu son souffle, scrutant ses paupières fermer, attendant le moindre mouvement de cils. En cet instant il ne le voyait plus comme son ennemi d'enfance, mais comme un homme blessé ayant besoin d'aide. Et il serait là, pour l'aider, du mieux qu'il le pourrait.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur ce corps à moitié nu. Le bleu nuit des draps faisait ressortir la pâleur de son corps. Les traits fins de son visage, sa peau blanche, ses cheveux blonds, Drago Malefoy ressemblait à un ange. « Un ange déchu », pensa Harry, laissant ses yeux dériver sur le ventre de Drago. Juste sous ses côtes, il regarda la cicatrice laissée par la lame de Lucius. Soudain il vit tous les muscles du jeune homme se contracter. Il releva légèrement la tête, pour voir, son visage crispé de douleur.

Drago poussa un petit gémissement, et ouvrit les yeux. Il dut cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière des rayons du soleil qui illuminaient la pièce. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Le moindre soupir, lui provoquait une forte douleur au niveau de ses côtes. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche, et scruta le côté sombre de la chambre. Il n'y avait rien, à part une grande armoire en bois, collée contre un mur peint de bleu. Mais ou était-il ? Il se souvenait de ce qui c'était passé chez Rogue, il avait réussi à s'enfuire, et avait transplanné….. au 12 squard Grimmaurd. Chez Potter !

Il tourna fébrilement la tête de l'autre coté.

Harry était à demi levé, il paraissait soulagé. Il dévisageait Drago, cherchant ce qu'il devait dire. Aucun des mots qui lui venait à l'esprit ne pouvait convenir à une telle situation. Au bout de quelques longues secondes de tortures, il préféra opter pour une phrase plutôt banal.

-Comment te sens tu ?

Drago le regarda, sans rien dire. Comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait ? Cette détresse profonde, qui lui nouait l'estomac. Son père avait essayer de le tuer. N'avait-il donc aucun sentiment pour lui ? L'enfant qu'il avait créé ? Non, bien sur un Malefoy ne devait pas aimer. Et c'était comme ça qu'il avait été élevé, en croyant son père quand il lui disait « l'amour n'est qu'une faiblesse ». Son parrain lui avait appris, à aimer. C'était grâce à lui qu'il s'en était sorti, qu'il avait changé. Il essaya de se redresser, mais il y renonça quand il sentit une douleur plus intense que les autres. Il passa une main tremblante sur son ventre, il sentit sous ses doigts que quelques unes de ses côtes était bisés. La douleur était si forte, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de laisser une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

Harry l'observait toujours, ne sachant que faire. Voyant que la douleur du jeune blond s'intensifiait, il saisit une des petites fioles posées sur la table de nuit. Il l'ouvrit et la tendit à Drago.

C'est une potion anti-douleur, dit-il d'une voix rassurante. C'est un médico mage qui te les a prescrit, jack Maley je crois, c'est lui qui est venu te soigner.

Drago prit la fiole entre ses mains, et la bu d'une seul traite. Il fit une petite grimace, en sentant de le goût acre du liquide dans sa bouche. Mais au moins, la douleur ne se ferais plus ressentir pendant quelques heures. Alors comme ça Jack était venu le soigner. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Environ trois mois, le médico mage l'avait évité depuis leur rupture, c'était d'ailleurs assez compréhensible. Mais qui avait bien pu le chercher lui, il y avait beaucoup d'autre medico mage tout aussi compétant.

-Qui est allé le chercher ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix faible.

-C'est Remus.

Un crac sonore retentit dans la pièce, et l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal apparut. Il s'approcha lentement du lit, et regarda le blond, en lui souriant. Sentant qu'il était de trop Harry s'éclipsa discrètement. Lupin alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Drago esquissa un sourire. Décidément, les griffondor ne savaient dire que ça ? Remus paraissait très inquiet, comme Harry quelques instants au par avant. La réaction de ce dernier l'avait plutôt étonné, il avait l'air assez bouleversé.

-Potter m'a donné une potion anti-douleur, elle commence un peu à faire effet. Déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Tu es sur que tout va bien ? Tu sais si tu as envie de parler ….Proposa Lupin à mi-voix.

-C'est bon, je vais bien !

La voix du jeune Malefoy avait soudainement repris sa froideur habituelle, et son visage était redevenu inexpressif. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, il avait juste quelques blessure douloureuses, rien de bien méchant.

-Severus n'est pas la ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh…. Ce matin, il est parti à ta recherche, quand il à su que Lucius s'était échappé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le retenir. Tu es arrivé ici quelques minutes après son départ. Et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis. Et Harry me l'aurait dit si il en avait eu.

Drago détourna les yeux, et se mit à fixer les plafond. Si Severus le cherchait, le pensant en danger, il chercherait Lucius. Son parrain avait certainement raisonner comme ça. Il pensait peut-être que son père l'avait enlever. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il vienne ici, pour savoir si Potter ou Lupin ne l'avait pas retrouver.

-Il faut le retrouver. Murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Remus l'entendit, et reprit la parole.

-Je suis allez au ministère, et j'ai prévenu les aurors. Il s'en occupent. Trois de leurs hommes ont déjà commencé les recherches.

-Merci. Je suis fatigué et ….

-C'est bon, je te laisse dormir. Je reviendrais te voir demain.

Sur ses derniers mots, il sortit de la chambre, et rejoignis Harry dans le salon. Il était assis sur le canapé, fasse à la cheminé, une quantité affolante de feuilles pausés devant lui. Il lisait les feuilles en vitesse une par une, et le jetait au sol d'un geste vif.

-Que cherche tu ? Demanda Lupin, en s'approchant de lui.

-Je suis allé cherché le dossier au ministère. La première fois que Malefoy a été arrêté, en 1981, il s'était enfuit. Je veut savoir ou il s'était caché. Dit-il, sans cesser de lire.

-Il ne retournera pas ce cacher au même endroit, crois moi. Il est beaucoup trop intelligent pour ça.

Harry lâcha les quelques feuilles qu'il tenait dans les mains, et se laissa tomber complètement dans le canapé. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de reprendre la parole.

-Il faut le retrouver Remus ! Si Severus le trouve avant nous….

-Je sais ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, tes collègues font aussi bien leur boulot que toi. Ils font les recherches en deux équipes. Une pour Lucius et une pour Severus.

-Oui je sais, j'ai vu Ron au ministère, et il m'a expliquer. C'est lui qui mène l'équipe pour retrouver Malefoy. Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui !

-Il faut que j'y aille, Nymph' doit m'attendre. Drago était fatigué, il doit dormir. Je repasserais vous voir demain. Dit Remus en se levant.

-Embrasse là pour moi ! Répondit Harry, en souriant à son ami, avant qu'il n'ai transplanné.

Il rangea la paperasse qui s'étalait sur la table basse d'un coup de baguette magique, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il regarda la porte de gauche. Il réfléchi un instant, puis finalement se dirigea vers elle à pas de loup. Il entrouvrit lentement la porte, pour ne pas qu'elle grince, et passa la tête à l'intérieur. Le soleil s'étant couché, la pièce était plongé dans la pénombre, il ne voyait pratiquement rien. Alors doucement, il reparti vers sa chambre, laissant la porte de celle de Drago légèrement entrouverte. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla, enfila un pantalon de pyjama, et se glissa dans son lit.

Cette nuit la, Harry ne dormit pas beaucoup. Il ne cessait de repenser à la journée qu'il venait de passer. Il n'avait pas vu Drago Malefoy depuis environ trois ans, et un beau matin, il arrivait chez lui, dans un très mauvais état, faisant ressurgir le passé. Ce passé qu'ils avaient en commun, ses passées sept années à ce haïr, ce battre. C'est seulement durant sa dernière année à Poudlard qu'Harry c'était demander, comment un homme si beau pouvait-il être aussi odieux ? Parce que oui, il le trouvait beau. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait découvert sa préférence pour les hommes. C'était le premier qu'il avait désiré. Il avait eu du mal à se l'avouer à lui même, mais quand il l'avait fait, il avait commencer à regarder différemment les autres hommes. Et ce qu'il avait vu lui avait plu.

Il était neuf heure du matin, quand Harry se décida enfin à se lever. Il mit ses lunettes, et sortit de sa chambre. Et sans réfléchir, il poussa la porte qui faisait face à la sienne, et entra à l'intérieur. Il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, à regarder Drago dormir. Il préférait ne pas s'approcher plus, de peur de le réveiller. Il le vit bouger dans son sommeil, et préféra descendre. Dans la cuisine, un hiboux moyen duc l'attendait, perché sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il lui donna deux noise, récupéra la gazette du sorcier, et le regarda s'envoler. Il s'assit, et déplia le journal. Une fois de plus, une photo de lui paraissait en première page avec « sa nouvelle conquête » comme ils disaient. Cette semaine, il le montrait en train d'embrasser Olivier Dubois. Cette photo avait été prise le samedi d'avant, ou ils s'étaient rencontrés à une soirée. Ils avaient terminés la soirée chez le gardien de l'équipe de Flaquemar. Il se leva, et jeta le journal à la poubelle. La prochaine fois qu'il verrait Molly Weasley, elle allait encore le réprimander sur ses histoires d'un soir. Mais il aimait vivre comme ça, sans contraintes.

Harry déjeuna tranquillement, puis il prépara le petit déjeuner pour Drago. Il emporta le plateau au premier étage. Il rentra dans la chambre, et trouva le jeune homme blond assis dans le lit. Il fit surpris de voir qu'il avait retrouvé un visage inexpressif, et dur. Il s'approcha de lui, et posa le plateau sur le lit.

-Je t'ai amener à manger, tu dois avoir fin depuis hier. Balbutia-t-il.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il sortit de la chambre. Au moment ou il passait la porte il entendit un petit murmure.

-Merci Potter.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Harry rentra dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche, et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. En cet fin du mois de juillet, la chaleur atteignait des sommets. Mais malgré cela, il mit un jean et un t-shirt noir. De toute façon, il allait passer sa journée à la maison, et il y faisait plutôt frais. Il passa devant le miroir, et regarda son reflet. Il devait mesurer un bon mètre quatre vingt, il n'était plus le petit garçon chétif d'avant. On pouvait facilement voir ses abdominaux sous son t-shirt moulant. Ses grands yeux vert avaient gardés la même intensités, et ses cheveux, bien qu'ils soient mouillés, restaient toujours aussi indomptable. Il secoua vivement la tête, pensant qu'il était en train de devenir narcissique. Il retourna voir si Drago allait bien. Il le trouva debout, se cramponnant à la table de nuit pour ne pas tomber, le visage crispé de douleur. Il s'approcha de lui, et passa son bras sous ses épaules, et il l'aida à se rasseoir sur le lit.

-Pourquoi tu t'es levé ? Tu dois te reposer ! Si t'avais besoin de quelque chose, il fallait me le dire !

-Tu voulais peut être m'accompagner aux toilettes Potter ! Répondit le jeune blond, un sourire suffisant ancré sur les lèvres.

Cette simple phrase, glaça le sang d'Harry. Il n'avait pas changé, même quand il avait besoin d'aide, il restait le même.

-Bien sur que je vais t'accompagner, tu n'arrive pas à marcher tout seul, et de plus tu ne sais même pas ou c'est.

Drago grogna, mais se laissa faire, quand le survivant l'aida à se lever, et qu'il l'emmena jusqu'aux toilettes. Ensuite il le raccompagna dans sa chambre, sans rien dire. Il l'aida à s'allonger, et débarrassa le plateau du déjeuner. Harry sourit en voyant qu'il avait tout manger, au moins il allait reprendre des forces.


	4. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul

**Discmailer :** Bon alors tout le monde est au courant, mais je le met quand même, aucun persos de cette fic ne m'appartiennent. C'est notre cher J K Rowling qui à crée Harry et Drago à notre plus grand bonheur.

**Titre :** Quand l'histoire se répète.

**Rating :** Je l'ai changé, il est passé au R, vous comprendrez le pourquoi de ce rating, dans quelques chapitres.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, il a mis un peu de temps à venir, mais il est bien la.

Voilà, et merci à Onarluca, ma Levia et niil-iste de m'avoir laissé une petite review !

_Chapitre 3 : Je peux me débrouiller tout seul_

Harry déposa le plateau sur la table de la cuisine, et d'un coup de baguette magique, il envoya la vaisselle dans l'évier. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table, et en sortit un cendrier en verre, un paquet de cigarette et un briquet. Il s'assit sur une chaise, porta un des fins tubes blanc à sa bouche, et l'alluma. Il inspira une grande bouffée de nicotine et soupira. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Quand Malefoy s'était réveillé la veille, il avait semblé tellement différent. Il lui avait parut si fragile à cet instant, cela l'avait déstabilisé. Mais ce matin, il était redevenu le même qu'avant. En fait, si Harry se souvenait bien, Drago lui avait parlé froidement lorsqu'il lui avait proposé son aide. C'était donc ça, il était bien trop fier pour dévoiler ses faiblesse. Harry ne le laisserai pas se renfermer sur lui même, il voulait découvrir se qui se cachait derrière ses yeux de glace, au plus profond de son cœur. Ou peut être qu'il se trompait, peut être que le serpantard n'avait pas de face caché.

Il terminait de fumer sa cigarette, quand un crit strident se fit entendre à l'étage. Il écrasa vivement sa cigarette dans le cendrier, et se précipita hors de la cuisine. Il monta les escalier quatre à quatre, et arriva, essoufflé dans la chambre de Drago. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, quand il vit le jeune homme, se battre avec une petite boule de poils gris-bleu qui avait grimpé sur le lit. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Il avait bien cru que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver.

-Potter, au lieu de te marrer vire moi cette bestiole ! Lâcha froidement Malefoy.

L'ancien griffondor s'approcha du lit, et regarda un instant Snïgle, essayer de se faire une place dans les bras de Drago. Snïgle était un petit furet, au pelage gris-bleu, et aux yeux verts, dans les mêmes teintes que ceux de son maître. La seul chose qui le différenciait des autres furetsétait le fait qu'il soit doué de parole. Bien que ses phrases soient souvent les mêmes, et qu'il soit plutôt grossier, Harry y était très attaché.

-C'est chez moi ici, laisse moi une place ! ne cessait de répéter le petit animal.

-Potter, bon sang fait quelque chose ! S'écria Drago, qui essayait tant bien que mal de le repousser.

Harry prit la petite boule de poils entre ses mains, et la leva au niveau de son visage. Il croisa le regard perçant de son animal, et lui fit un grand sourire, alors que celui-ci recommençait à débiter un flot de grossièreté.

-bouse de dragon, tête de nœud….

Il parlait tellement vite, qu'il était difficile de distinguer ses paroles. Harry le tourna face à Drago.

-Malefoy, je te présente Snïgle ! C'est un ….. Commença le jeune homme d'une voix enjouée, lorsqu'il fut coupé.

-Jarvey, je sais Potter ! C'est un animal stupide, et très vulgaire, qui passe son temps à répéter des phrases sans aucun sens ! Comment peux tu vivre avec cette chose ? Non, en fait je comprend, vous devez bien vous entendre, tu es comme lui !

Drago avait parlé avec beaucoup de mépris et de colère dans la voix. Mais en fin de compte, pourquoi s'énervait-il contre Potter ? Il n'avait rien à lui reprocher, au contraire, il avait été plutôt sympas depuis la veille. Il s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme laisse éclater sa colère, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passa. Harry lui répondit le plus calmement du monde, un sourire au bord des lèvres.

-Eh bien pour tout te dire, je ne l'ai pas choisi pour ça. Le jour ou je l'ai vu à l'animalerie, il m'a tout de suite fait penser à toi, lors de ton séjour dans le corps d'une fouine.

Tout en parlant, Harry repensa à ce jour, ou Drago Malefoy, le plus fier de tout les serpantards avait été transformé en une « fouine bondissante », comme l'appelait désormais Ron. Il fut prit d'un fou rire. L'ancien serpantard poussa un grognement, il ne supportait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Et puis franchement qu'elle idée d'avoir un furet stupide comme animal de compagnie, au moins, sa voxis était intelligente….

-Ambre ! S'écria le blond.

-Qui ? Demanda Harry, qui avait cessé de rire.

-Ambre, c'est une voxis, mon animal, je l'avait oublier !Elle doit être terrifier toute seul dans la maison !

Il avait parlé tellement vite, que Harry avait eu du mal à comprendre. Il croisa le regard inquiet du jeune homme. Il n'avait aucune idée de quel sorte d'animal il s'agissait, mais il paraissait y être très attaché. Alors c'est en souhaitant de tout son cœur qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un Dragon, ou autre créature de ce genre, qu'il proposa timidement :

-Je peux aller la chercher si tu veux.

-C'est bon Potter, je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! Siffla-t-il en se redressant difficilement.

-Comme la dernière fois que tu t'es levé ! Il vaut mieux que j'y aille. Je sais ou est la maison de Rogue.

Drago n'eu pas le temps de protester, que le brun était déjà parti. Il aurait au moins pu attendre qu'il lui explique à quoi ressemblait l'animal, et ou il se trouvait dans la maison. Parce qu'il doutait fortement que le survivant connaisse l'existence des Voxis.

Dans un craquement sonore, Harry apparut dans le hall de la maison du professeur de potion de Poudlard. Il observa les deux portes qui l'entouraient. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, le salon se trouvait sur sa droite, et la cuisine sur sa gauche. En face de lui, trônait un escalier en bois. Il passa la tête dans chacune des pièces, et ne trouva aucune traces de l'animal. Il monta donc à l'étage, et rentra dans la première chambre. Elle était assez petite, et très sombre. Il n'y avait qu'un lit et une armoire dans la pièce. Il allait refermé la porte, quand il remarqua une tache beige au milieu des draps verts. En s'approchant, il découvrit un petit animal lové dans les draps.

Il avait un petit corps fin recouvert d'une soyeuse fourrure beige. Deux grandes ailes blanches sortaient de son dos. Harry ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main dans le doux pelage. La petite créature redressa la tête, et le fixa. Le jeune homme était hypnotisé par ses grands yeux en amande. Ils avaient la même couleur que ceux de Drago. Ambre se redressa sur ses pattes, elle avait à peu près la même taille qu'un chat. Il approcha sa main de son museau, et la laissa le sentir, et le lécher, de sa petite langue rappeuse. Une fois qu'elle fut habituée à lui, il la prit dans ses bras, et se mit à lui parler, pour la rassurer. Il avait peur qu'elle n'apprécie pas trop le transplanage.

-Voilà ma belle, je vais t'emmener voir Mal…Drago ….

En entendant le prénom de son maître, elle ronronna, et se lova dans les grands bras musclés qui la protégeaient. Elle ne réagit même pas, quand il transplana avec elle. Elle avait encore les yeux fermés quand ils arrivèrent au 12, squard Grimmaurd. Harry trouva Drago, allongé dans son lit, endormi. Il se surpris à le regarder intensément. Il le trouvait si beau, son visage était détendu, et un léger sourire reposait sur ses lèvres. C'était si rare de le voir ainsi. Il n'avait qu'une seul envie, c'était de s'allonger près de lui, et de…. Non, il ne devait surtout pas penser à ça. Il allait sortir à pas de loup de la chambre, quand la voxis sauta de ses bras, et couru jusqu'au lit. Elle grimpa dessus, et se plaça doucement à côté du jeune blond. Elle le regarda un instant, et rapprocha lentement son museau de son visage. Elle sortie sa petite langue rose, et entreprit de lécher chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

Drago papillonna des paupières, les sourcils froncés, se demandant qui venait le déranger, alors qu'il venait de s'assoupir. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres, lorsqu'il reconnut ambre. Il la prit dans ses bras, et la cajola. Elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller aux caresses de son maître, en ronronnent. Comment avait-il put l'oublier. Encor une fois, il avait été égoïste, il n'avait pensé qu'à ses petits problèmes. Il la caressa tendrement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, tout contre lui.

Harry avait regardé la scène, sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste. Le tableau qui s'offrait à ses yeux était splendide. Drago Malefoyétait si tendre avec ce petit animal, il avait eu l'air si heureux en se réveillant sous les assauts de cette toute petite langue. Il était si tendre, si doux avec elle. Le jeune brun souri, il venait de voir le vrai Drago, et il était bien décidé à le découvrir encore mieux. Ce sentant épier, le jeun blond redressa la tête, et croisa le regard émeraude, d'Harry. Il toussota, visiblement mal à l'aise, que le survivant ait pu le voir ainsi. Il se redressa, déposant Ambre sur les oreillers moelleux. Et c'est d'une toute petite voix, qu'il commença à parler.

-Ecoute Potter, j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de dire ce genre de chose mais …hum… merci.

Harry ne fit aucune remarque. Il était bien trop stupéfait du comportement de Drago. Il fuyait son regard, ses joues rougissant légèrement.

-Elle est magnifique ! Je n'avais jamais vu de voxis avant. Dit-il, en déplaçant son regard sur la petite boule de poil, noyée au milieu des oreillers.

Ils la regardèrent dormir un instant. Puis l'ancien serpantard s'assis au bord du lit, et se leva, en grimaçant. Il se mit à marcher lentement, il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, et repartit en direction de la porte. Ses côtes le faisaient affreusement souffrir. Il savait que si jack ne lui avait pas jeté un sort pour ressouder ses os, c'est que son corps n'avait plus assez d'énergie, et que l'usage de trop magie n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Il devait se reposer, et dans quelques jours, il irait mieux. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et il s'arrêta en haut des escaliers.

-Tu vas ou ? Demanda Harry.

-Je cherche la cuisine, j'ai un peu faim. Répondit Drago en se retournant.

Au même instant, son estomac se mit à faire du bruit, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il disait. Les deux jeunes hommes, ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler. Reprenant leur sérieux, ils descendirent lentement les escaliers, Harry fermant la marche, pour le rattraper au cas ou il vacillerait.

Ils étaient assis dans la cuisine, et aucun d'eux ne parlait. Le seul son qui brisait le silenceétait celui de l'eau dans la casserole, qu'Harry faisait chauffé. Il était presque midi, et comme Drago avait fin, il allait lui faire cuire des pas« rapide à faire et nourrissant » comme il lui avait dit. Maintenant qu'il le voyait différemment que durant leurs études il se disait que tout aurait pu être différent, si seulement il avait su qu'il était de leur côté. Sortant de ses pensées, il prit la parole.

-Ecoute Malefoy, tu sais je voulait te dire euh Remus m'a expliqué que tu travaillais pour l'ordre et euh….

Il s'arrêta, scrutant le visage de Drago, cherchant la moindre réaction sur son visage. Mais il ne trouva rien, apparemment, il attendait la fin de la phrase. Alors le survivant continua :

-Si j'avais su, que tu n'étais pas l'un d'eux….

Soudain, Drago sorti de son mutisme, plongeant ses yeux devenus étrangement sombre, dans les deux émeraudes effrayés du Survivant. Décidément, il n'avait rien comprit. Il posa violemment son bras sur la table, et lui désigna le tatouage sombre qui contrastait avec sa peau pâle.

-Regarde bien cette marque Potter, je suis un mangemort ! Dit-il d'une voix pleine de colère.

-Mais c'est différent, tu les espionnait pour l'ordre du phénix, tu n'es pas comme eux !

-Qu'est ce que ça change Potter ? Crois tu que je passais mon temps à observer les autres mangemorts sans rien faire ? Sais tu ce que ça fait de torturer des innocents, de les regarder se tordre de douleurs, te suppliants pour que tu arrêtes ? La seul chose que tu peut faire, c'est abréger leurs souffrances. Quand tu t'endors, tu te dis que tu vas être enfin tranquille, mais non, ils viennent te hanter jusque dans tes cauchemars. Je suis un criminel.

Au fur et a mesure qu'il parlait le ton de sa voix avait diminuer, pour finir dans un murmure. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et ferma les yeux, essayant de toutes ses forces d'empêcher les souvenirs de remonter à la surface. Harry le regardait tristement. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, il avait vraiment été stupide. Drago avait du souffrir bien plus que lui durant la guerre, et il lui faisait reparler de ses horribles souvenirs.

-Je suis désolé…je …. C'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais même si je n'ai jamais tué un innocent, donner la mort est la pire chose que j'ai jamais faite. Je suis un assassin, autant que toi. Dit Harry, d'une voix las.

Drago le regarda, et il vit son regard emplit de tristesse, et de douleur, alors qu'il repensait à la sombre période de guerre. Il savait, que si il s'était regardé dans un miroir, il y aurait certainement vu la même chose.

-Finalement, nous ne sommes pas aussi différents qu'on pourrait le penser. Dit-il dans un murmure quasi inaudible.

Harry lui fit un sourire triste, qu'il lui rendit. Il le regarda secouer la tête énergiquement, comme pour vider son esprit, et se lever brusquement, faisant racler la chaise contre le carrelage. Il ouvrit un placard, et en sortit une boite de pâtes, il l'ouvrit, et en versa la moitié dans la casserole d'eau bouillante. Puis il mit la table, et se rassit calmement.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, sans parler. Après le repas, ils allèrent dans le salon. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Drago inspecta la pièce du regard, elle était plutôt spacieuse, et très chaleureuse. Par contre, quelque chose l'intriguait, en face de lui, juste à côté de la cheminée, se trouvait un gros cube noir, posé sur un meuble en bois sombre. A quoi pouvait bien servir ce monstre.

-C'est une télévision, expliqua Harry, qui l'avait vu la fixer. C'est…

-Ah oui, Rogue m'a expliqué ce que c'étaitça à l'air assez intéressant.

-Rogue ?Demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Oui, il m'a apprit beaucoup de chose sur le monde moldus. Il avait prit « études des moldus » en option quand il était élève à Poudlard. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

-Comme tu me la montré aujourd'hui. Rétorqua Harry en souriant.

Drago lui rendit son sourire. Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment, du monde moldu. Le blond n'y connaissait pas grand chose, mais avait l'air de vouloir apprendre. Il lui avait posé une quandtité de questions, sur le fonctionnement des appareil moldus, l'électricité….

-Et qu'est ce que c'est au juste le cinéma ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est comme la télévision, mais sur un grand écran, dans une grande salle. C'est sympas, il y a toujours du monde dans les salles ! Le seul problème c'est quand on voisin mange du pop-cornça fait trop de bruit !

L'ancien serpantard avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'Harry venait de dire. Un grand écran dans une grande salle, avec du pop-corn. Mais c'était quoi au juste du pop-corn ? Voyant qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, Harry lui dit :

-Je t'emmènerais quand t'iras mieux si tu veux.

-Je vais très bien Potter !

Et voilà, le ton de sa voix était redevenu froid, distant. Pourtant, quelques minutes au par avant, ils discutaient, presque comme des amis. Mais voilà, il ne supportait pas d'être blesséça voulait dire qu'il était faible. Il se releva, trop brutalement, et vacilla. Harry n'eu pas le temps de réagir, que déjà l'ancien serpantard touchait le sol. Il ne cria pas sous la douleur qu'avait du lui provoqué le choc, il grimaçât seulement, plissant les yeux, pour empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Mais, cela ne servit à rien, les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Harry s'approcha de lui, et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. D'un geste de main, Drago lui fit signe de s'écarter.

Je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

Il avait beau croire de toute ses forces à ce qu'il venait de dire, il ne réussit pas à faire le moindre mouvement. Ses côtes lui faisaient terriblement mal. Le jeune brun s'accroupi face à lui, et fixa intensément ses yeux d'un bleu orageux.

-Laisse moi seulement t'aider.

* * *

**Et voilà, alors tout d'abord, le voxis, a été inventé par Leviathoune ! D'ailleurs je tiens à la remercier, de m'avoir laissé m'en servir pour ma fic. Si vous n'avez pas encore lu sa fic, je vous conseille de la lire c'est « ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ».**

**Un jarvey (ou chartier) : Le jarvey est présent en Grande-Bretagne, Irlande et Amérique du nord. Il ressemble presque en tout point à un furet de grande taille, avec cette différence qu'il est doué de parole. Toute véritable conversation est cependant hors de portée de l'intelligence du Jarvey, qui se limite à quelques phrases brèves (et souvent grossières) qu'il débite en un flot presque ininterrompu….**

**Donc comme vous pouvez le constater, le jarvey ne m'appartient pas, c'est JK Rowling qui l'a crée, il figure dans le livre « les animaux fantastiques ».**

**Voilà, si vous avez un commentaire à faire sur mon histoire (bon ou mauvais) n'hésitez pas, et cliqués en bas à gauche !**


End file.
